Regrets
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: All about regrets Draco and Hermione did in fourth year.


**1st week of school.**

"Draco Malfoy."

"Yes Moody?"

"Stop being such a cocky egotistical arse."

"Wow."

"And because of it, you are now partners with Granger."

"WHAT?" They both yelled at the same time.

"Wait. Don't tell me, you two hate each other. But I bet one of you, if not both like each other."

"Please professor." Hermione said. "I beg you. Don't partner me with him."

"No. Professor. I need to pass. Mudblood, you're my partner."

"Fine." She said. Looking abnormally pissed.

They went to sit next to each other when someone yelled

"CEDRIC AND HARRY ARE GETTING INTO A FIGHT!"

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"Granger. Let's stay here so you can help me?"

"Fine. Whatever Draco."

They both sat there for two hours.

"Granger, Malfoy. It's time for you two to leave." Mad Eye said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yule Ball.<strong>

"Draco! Look at her!" Pansy yelled.

"Look at who?" He said as Pansy turned him around.

"Holyshit." He whispered.

"Draco. Ask her to dance. Do it."

"I will later OK Pansy? You're the only one who knows I like her."

"I know. I'm gonna go dance with Crabbe now." She walked off.

Damn that Granger. I hate that she's so beautiful. And that I can't ever get her off my mind. What's the matter with her? She's yelling. Yelling at Weasel and Potter. She's crying now.

"Hermione?" He said.

"What do you want Draco?" She said through tears.

"A dance?"

"Please. A Malfoy wants to dance with a Mudblood?"

"Yes. I do."

"Why?"

"Because you're crying. And you need someone. So here I am."

"Draco..." She smiled.

He offered her his hand and she took it. They danced for what seemed like forever. Then without knowing it, she hugged him. He couldn't help but hug her back. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Draco?" She whispered. He looked down at her. He cocked his head to the left, she did the same. He leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her like they were the last two people on Earth to kiss.

Once he broke the kiss he whispered, "Let's go to my room."

* * *

><p>Next morning.<p>

Hermione woke up to be covered in a Slytherin sheet. Completely naked.

Holyshit. She thought. For the fact that she was only 14. And she didn't even remember if they used protection.

She quickly found her clothes and tried to leave when she saw Draco.

"Draco...did we really?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"What?"

"Did we used bloody protection."

"Yes..." He looked down when he said this.

"What?"

"We did...it just kinda...broke."

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"Go to your room, Granger." He said looking pissed.

She walked a long walk of shame until she found Ginny.

"Oh Ginny!" she sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Me and your brother and Harry got in a fight last night."

"And?"

"And Draco asked me to dance with him."

"AND?"

"He kissed me."

"Oh wow..."

"Ginny..."

"You slept with him didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me that dumb Ferret used protection."

"Well you see...he did. It broke though. Ginny. I need you to do the yesterday potion. The potion that tells you if you can get pregnant."

"Fine."

She whipped up the potion super fast. And Hermione drank it.

"Now spit it out. If it turns green you weren't and if it turns purple you were.."

Hermione spit out the potion.

"Now wait ten to twenty seconds."

Hermione walked off and started walking around the staircase.

"'MIONE!" Ginny yelled.

She ran back to go see her best friend.

"What?"

"'Mione...it's purple."

"Shit." she whispered. She started crying. She's fourteen and now could be pregnant.

* * *

><p>Two months later.<p>

"Ginny! Is it done yet?"

"Almost." Ginny had to leave school and get a muggle pregnancy test for her best friend. "Please be negative." She whispered.

"Ginny?" Hermione walked back into the bathroom. She took the little stick and stared at her worst nightmare. A little pink plus sign that's going to ruin everything. Hermione Jean Granger, the brightest witch of her time is 14 and pregnant.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later.<p>

"Draco!" she yelled.

"What do you want Mudblood?"

"We need to talk in private."

"Listen. Yule Ball..."

"I'm pregnant, Draco.

His mouth flung open. He ran off.

Impossible. Impossible. No way. She can't be...UGH!

* * *

><p>The day Hermione goes into labor.<p>

"He hasn't talked to me since he found out. Gin. Get him here!" Hermione said during the middle of a contraction.

After 18 hours of labor, Hermione gave birth to a little boy. He had dark hair and grey eyes.

Hermione was asleep when Draco came.

"I've came to pick up my son. He was just born. His name is Dean Draco Malfoy."

"Yes. Right here."

"Wait. One second please. Where is Hermione Granger's room?" The nurse showed him her room.

He walked in and saw the woman he loves so much laying there. She had just had a baby and he wasn't there for her.

"Hermione?" He said.

"Draco!" She smiled.

"Hermione. I love you so much. And I love our son."

"Draco. I love you too."

He started crying.

"What's the matter, Draco?"

"I have to do something I don't want to do."

"Like?"

"Obliviate." He said through tears. He removed all memories of them. And their son.

* * *

><p>11 years later.<p>

"Hermione. Why are we here?"

"To help out first years, Ronald."

She turned around to see Draco Malfoy. He was with his girlfriend.

"Is that a son I see?"

"Yes. It is 'Mione. Dean Draco Malfoy."

"Wow. That's a name."

Draco had told all of her friends to keep it quiet. That he wiped her memory for the upcoming war's sake. He told them to not tell her about Dean. Not at all.

"He just looks so familiar."

"Who?"

"Dean."

"Hermione?"

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. I am about to make a new spell. One that erases all obliviations."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. I can't remember most of fourth year. Wait. Holyshit. Malfoy has a kid. He's only like 25!"

"Yes."

"Which means he was fourteen when Dean was born."

"Yup."

"What?"

"Go talk to him 'Mione."

She walked over to Draco.

"Who is he?"

"Dean.. O..my son."

"Who's his mother?"

"Why do you care, Granger?"

"Cause you were in Hogwarts when he was born!"

"Hermione."

"You! YOU'RE THE REASON I DON'T REMEMBER FOURTH YEAR! HE'S MY SON ISN'T HE?"

"yes." He whispered.

"Fine. Whatever. You didn't want me to know him. Very nice, Draco. And by the way. I...I love you."

Draco wiped tears off from his face.

"Goodbye Dean! Make sure you get into Gryffindor. for your mum."


End file.
